


Her Nightmare

by Unknownbugheadlover



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty - Freeform, F/M, bughead - Freeform, bughead is endgame, jughead - Freeform, jughead is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownbugheadlover/pseuds/Unknownbugheadlover
Summary: "Juggie, Juggie, Juggie," Betty was talking to herself in her sleep. "Where are you?"  Jughead was woken up by those words





	Her Nightmare

There laid Betty and Jughead, the new married couple. Betty was sound asleep, dreaming about her significant one. Her dream was not a pleasant one.

_FP came out of the forest holding Jughead. Jughead was unconsious, bruises and cuts all over his face. "J-J-Jughead? Betty spit out before crying. FP just nodded. "GET HELP!!!!!!" Archie yelled at the top of his lungs as Sweet Pea rushed over to Jughead who was laying on the ground. "Jug!" he said as he checked Jughead out. "What happened?" Betty asked in sadness still in shock. "He, he, he must of sacrificed himself for the serpents." Toni said in looking at FP. "Good boy," FP whispered. "He stopped breathing!" Sweet Pea yelled. "Jug!!!" Betty rushed over to Jughead and out her head on his chest. "He's out," FP frowned before he started crying. "Jug, man?" Archie teared up to as he walked over to his best friend. He opened on of Jughead's eyes to see his pupil. It was weird, it disappeared. "Guys, hes dead," Archie cried. "Oh Juggie," Betty sobbed as she put her hand on his face. "Why did you have to leave so soon? We had a future together," she tears fell. "Im gonna kill those fuckin ghoulies. Those people are all a son of a bitch!!!!!!!" FP yelled in tears of sadness and anger. "They killed my son!!!!!!" Betty and Archie looked into FP's broken eyes. "JUG. Wake up for me," Betty whined._

Betty sat up in her bed. She looked to the side of her to see Jughead sleeping soundly. She laid back down on his chest and felt the pattern of his breathing. She felt calm as she felt Jughead move his arm to wrap around her. She stayed awake all night. She could not sleep after that dream. Around 5 in the morning she heard a whisper. "Betty, you need to sleep," Jughead whispered. She cuddled closer next to him. "I cant," She whispered back. "Care to talk about why?" Jughead asked. "No,no,no, its ok. Go back to sleep," she told Jughead. He nodded and dozed off. The whole next day, they just stayed around the house and watched movies together. Then it was night time. Jughead laid in bed and Betty followed. She laid in bed, looking at the ceiling. Jughead pulled her closer. "Fall asleep baby," he commanded. She nodded. "Good Night Juggie," "Good night my little Betts," he told her which made her shiver. She fell asleep.

_Why did it have to be today. Jughead's funeral. She put on a black dress and looked in the mirror. She pulled down her dress to her knees and frowned. If only Jughead saw her and was her partner. There was a knock at her door. She rushed downstairs to see FP standing there frowning. "Betty," He looked down at the ground and reached out his hand. "Lets go," Betty nodded and grabbed his hand. They drove to the field. Betty cried as they lowered Jughead's casket into the ground. She waved to it as they put the dirt the hole. She walked away and over to a bench. She sat there as FP walked with the rest of the group away from the field. Betty sat alone crying. "Why," She whispered. She then felt a pair of cold hands over her mouth. "Shhh," was said in her ear. She was lifted up and taken to a dark room. She saw men infront of her, the ghoulies. "You were Jughead's girlfriend, hah. hes dead. Your gonna die to.." they laughed as they put out a knife to her neck. "Juggie, why do you have to be dead,"_

"Juggie, Juggie, Juggie," Betty was talking to herself in her sleep. "Where are you?" Those words woke Jughead up. He sat up to see her squirming in her bed. "Dont kill me. Dont kill me please. Jug save me," Jughead shook his wife awake. "Betty, Betty," he said until she woke up. She jolted out of the bed and looked to see Jughead looking directly at her. "Oh Juggie, you died and then I was kidnapped by the ghoulies. And... And" She sobbed. "Hey.... shh.... shh..." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back down to lay on the bed. "Its ok. Im here. I wont ever leave you. I love you to much for that." He ran his hands through her hair. She just nodded. "I love you Jug..." 

 

 **Hello!!! This is my first story ever on this website. Hope you like it! I will do a variety of bughead oneshots!!**  


End file.
